Happy Anniversary!
by Darbydoo95
Summary: Danni and Harry have been married for 5 years, but Harry forgot their Anniversary! What will happen? Rated T for language. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys! In this fic, Harry didn't marry Ginny, but he married a half-blood girl from America, and she moved to England to live with him. Harry's still an auror, but his job is really demanding and he just wants to sleep when he gets home.**

I looked at the clock and smiled. It was almost 6 PM and my husband Harry would be home soon! It's been two weeks since I saw him and that was only for two days before he had to leave for the next mission.

Harry is an auror, a police officer for the wizarding world, and he was always gone trying to catch all the left over Deatheaters. He was never home, and tonight was mine, Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's Anniversary.

Hermione had been my pen pal for years, and she invited me to her wedding where me and Harry met! I was the maid of honor while Harry was the best man. After 7 months of dating, Harry popped the question and I moved to England to be with him. We were married a year after the day we met.

Now it's been five years, and I was hoping we could all go do something together. Me and Hermione came up with a double date: Go see that new Pirate movie, go out for dinner, then go dancing. Just like we used to when we first got married.

When we first started dating, Harry was so sweet and kind. He used to bring me flowers just to see me smile, take me dancing just to hold me close, tell me he loved me at least five times an hour. He used to watch me sleep while running his fingers through my hair. He was so romantic, but after our second year of marriage, Harry didn't have time to do any of that stuff with me.

He would sleep until after I left to take the kids to daycare, then he would have to leave for work before I got back.

I was making a cake for our anniversary, and the twins, James and Severus were over at the Burrow for the night.

I had magic of course, but I preferred to use my hands for things like this. It put more love into what I was doing and made the food taste better.

"I'm home!" I heard Harry call as the door opened. I had just put the finishing touches on the cake, and I was so happy to see my husband.

"Welcome home Harry!" I said with a smile as I hugged and kissed my husband. My long blonde hair was pulled tightly into a ponytail, and my blue eyes sparkled with love. "I was thinking that seeing as you're home… we could go out with Ron and Hermione. You know, go see a movie, then go to dinner, maybe dancing?"

"Not tonight sweetheart," he said with a tired frown, "I'm tired. I haven't had a good night's sleep in days."

"Oh," I said disappointedly, "Well, I'm sure Hermione and me can have just as much fun on our own.

"That's my girl," Harry said kissing my head, "I'm going to take a shower then take a nap."

"Okay Harry… I love you."

"Love you too." He walked up the stairs and went into our bedroom. I fought the lump in my throat, and the stinging of tears in my eyes as I went into the study to call Hermione.

I picked up the French rotary phone that Harry gave me for the first Valentine's Day after we got married and dialed Hermione's number. She got a house phone because Ron wanted one really bad.

"Hello?" a sad female voice said from the other side of the line.

"Ron say 'no' huh?" I asked letting my hair down.

"Yeah. We still going out?"

"We got reservations at that French restaurant the guys like, so yes we're still going out."

"Meet you at the theater at 7?"

"See you there."

I hung up the phone and went upstairs. Harry was already out of the shower and in bed by the time I walked in. I got my clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed. I put on a long sleeve white blouse that showed my flat belly and shoulders, a black flared mini-skirt, and high heels.

I did my makeup before I put on a black choker with a gem shaped pendent dangling from it, and silver earrings that dangled from my ears and tickled my neck.

I sighed as I finished getting dressed. I walked over to Harry and kissed his head. I was going to see Pirates of the Caribbean and have fun with my best friend.

 **Harry's POV**

I woke up about three hours later to my stomach growling. I didn't hear the twins playing or smell Danni's delicious cooking.

"Danni?" I called out from the bed, but there was no answer. I walked down the stairs, still no kids watching TV or Danni telling the boys a story. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. It looked like it always did, but it had a beautifully decorated cake in the center of the table. "Happy Anniversary Harry!"

"Oh Shit!" I yelled running to the bedroom. I had to get dressed. I know for sure I already missed the movie and most of dinner, but maybe I could get to the club in enough time. I quickly got dressed and apparated to Ron and Hermione's home.

Their kids weren't there either, and I'm betting that Ron didn't notice either. "Ron!" I yelled barging into their bedroom. Ron was out cold. "Ron! You've got to wake up!"

"No Harry," Ron mumbled in his sleep, "I'm not ready to go to class yet."

"Ron! We forgot our Anniversary! TODAY IS OUR ANNIVERSARY!"

"No it isn't Harry, it's tomorrow."

"No Ron, it's the 14th! It's March 14th!"

"Shit!" Ron said sitting up, "Where are the girls?"

"They had this date planned out: a movie, dinner, and then dancing."

"So we missed movie and the dinner. Think we can still make it?" Ron asked as he buttoned up his shirt. He was dressed similarly to me. A button up shirt, slacks, and converse trainers.

"Yep. I'm guessing they're at the club we used to go to all the time huh?"

"I hope," Ron said as we turned on our heels and apparated to the alley just down the road from the club. We were right because we saw Danni and Hermione through the window.

Danni stood up and said something to Hermione. We walked up to the bouncer, seeing as there wasn't a line anymore.

"Whoa whoa," the bouncer said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasely. Our wives are in there. Danni and Hermione. It's our anniversary and we messed up. Please let us in."

Before the bouncer could say anything, I heard Danni's voice come from inside the club. "Look dude," she said to a man who wouldn't leave her alone, "I'm married."

"So," the man who was obviously drunk out of his mind said, "Your husband doesn't need to know."

"Not interested," Danni said before turning away from him to walk away.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" the man said grabbing onto my wife's arm.

I pushed passed the bouncer and ran to Danni. "Hey!" I yelled pushing the guy away from her, "Keep your hands off my wife!"

"Hey back off man!" the guy said, "I'm just trying to get some action."

"Are you calling her a slut?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry sir," the bouncer said walking up to the drunkard, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm sorry Mr. Potter."

He dragged the man away from us. It was only then that I felt that Danni was clutching onto my shirt like her life depended on it. I turned around and pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry Danni," I said into her straightened hair, "I'm so sorry."

Danni took a deep breath then looked at me in the eyes, "Buy me a drink Auror?"

"Then maybe a dance?" I asked.

"Nothing would make me happier."

I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Her lips were so soft, and so sweet. It took me back to our wedding day. Her in her fluffy white dress and icing on her lips. "I love you. You're my world."

"I love you too my lightening," she said using the nickname that she gave me. She called me that because she always said "You're striking like Lightening."

"Happy Anniversary," we said at the same time.


End file.
